A weekend with the Dubois
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: The last thing he wanted to do was go, now the first thing he wants to do is stay...Riley/Jazmine Just a tiny bit of fluff. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I typically write Kingdom Hearts Fanfics but I've recently became OBSESSED with Boondocks, so I thought I'd try my hand at a fic!_  
_Also, go easy on me if there are some mistakes. I got a new computer and trial of Microsoft word is up, so I have to write on Notepad (grrr)_  
_Anyways, enjoy!_

A weekend with the Dubois

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

Chapter One

"Why do I gotsta stay with dem nuts for the weekend?" A frusterated 8 year old Riley asked as he plopped himself on the couch. Huey and Grandpa ignored him as they rushed around the house grabbing things and making last minute checks to make sure nothing was forgotten. "I'm 8! You think a nigga would be able to watch himself!"

"Hush with all that nonsense boy! You remember the last time we left you alone for a few hours? You are not staying in my house and tearing it up.  
Besides, we offered to take you and you turned it down. The Dubois are the only people who want to watch you. It's for two days, you can deal." Grandpa spat as he rolled his suitcase to the door with an anxious Huey following behind him.

"I don't want to go with you and Huey to promote 'A.F.R.O' and be in a hot stuffy room with a bunch of uppity niggas." Riley mumbled turning on the tv, he flipped through the channels until he found a Gangstalicious music video.

"Then it's settled, you're going to the Dobois." Grandpa announced, he grabbed the remote out of Riley's hand and flicked off the tv. "Boy, hurry your ass up and get your suitcase! We cannot miss our flight!"

Riley pulled himself up off the couch and ran upstairs to grab his over night bag. He could only imagine all the hell he'd have to put up with for the next 48 hours. He'd have to eat Mrs. Dobois's nasty cooking, listen to Tom's useless blabber and put up with their annoying 10 year old daughter Jazmine. She constantly followed Huey and Riley around since she moved to Woodcrest, she had an all to obvious crush on his older sibling. But Huey, being the cold hearted and blunt person he is, never once even showed a hint of those same feelings. In a way, Riley almost felt bad for her. When was this ho gonna get the hint?

Riley grabbed his bag and walked down the steps to see Grandpa and Huey waiting by the front door. Grandpa was angrily eyeing his watch and Huey had on the same scowl he alawys did. "It's about time." Huey said when he saw his younger brother arrive.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go, the sooner we get there they sooner this weekend is over." Riley spat.

Grandpa dropped Riley off at the Dobois's driveway, Riley sighed as he trudged up and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG!

Oh boy...

"Riley! So nice of you to come stay with us for the weekend!" Tom exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, whatver." Riley murmured. The large smile dropped from Tom's face for a moment and then came back up.

"Jazmine is so excited you're here!"

"Oh really?" Riley asked not really paying attention the over excited man in front of him.

"And I'm excited that you're here too Riley! I finally get some man to man time! It'll be like having a son for the weekend, I already have stuff planned for us to do. We're gonna fish and play on that playstation thing you kids seem to like so much and we got a brand new flat screen. 72 inches and all the channels you could imagine!"

This caught Riley's attention.

"Fo real?"

"Yeah! PERFECT picture too, comes in crystal clear." Tom announced proudly.

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad...

"Aight Tom, I'll hold you to it! This weekend gonna pop!"

Tom showed Riley to the guest room and let him unpack his things. "I'll be downstairs setting up the X-station, you just come down when you're ready." Tom said.

"You mean...Playstation?" Riley asked.

Just when Tom seemed alright...

"Uh, sure!" Tom awnsered happily before running down the hall.

"This nigga..." Riley mumbled as he unzipped his bag.

After unpacking his things Riley started to make his way down the hall, there was a room at the end with the door open and he heard the high pitched voice of Jazmine.  
But who could she be talking to? Tom was downstairs and Mrs. Dubois was downstairs cooking some nasty ass food for dinner. Was Jazmine talking to herself? Riley snickered and tiptoed down the hall, he just had to see this.

He quietly stood in the doorway to see Jazmine sitting in a circle with three stuffed animals. Each had a plastic tea cup in front of it and a cracker on a plain white napkin. Jazmine was dressed in some sort of fairy princess costume and a pink plastic crown was tangled into her big poofy orange hair.

"More tea Mr. Bunny?" She asked sweetly to the beat up stuffed green rabbit next to her. She grabbed the cup and filled it with imaginary tea.

"Oh, isn't this just the most wonderful tea party ever?" She exlaimed, she was then quiet as if she were waiting for the animals to say something back. "All praise Jazmine the best tea party giver in all the land!"

At this moment Riley counldn't contain himself, he burst into laughter blowing his cover. Jazmine quickly turned around, he green eyes burning holes in him.

"How long have you been standing there!" She asked dumfounded

"Long enough to witness this hot mess!" Riley said, his sides hurt from laughing. "All praise Jazmine! The best tea party giver in all the land!" He was obviously mocking her. Jazmine's face started to turn a little red.

"Daddy said you'd be staying here for the weekend." She said bitterly as she turned back to her 'party' as if imaginary tea and plastic cups were so interesting.

"Yeah and your pops said you was happy I was staying." Riley awnsered cooly, he leaned up against the door frame.

"well he LIED."

"Damn girl, that was cold." Riley said.

"Stay away from me AND my tea parties this weekend and don't even think about touching my stuffed animals!" Jazmine cried.

"Girl, don't no one WANT your funky ass animals!" Riley yelled back.

Jazmine's mouth dropped open and she just stared at the 8 year old hood rat standing in the door of her room, she sighed before turning her back to Riley.

Riley examined the space, he had never actually been in Jazmine's room before, it was just like he would imagine it would be. The walls were a soft purple and there were pictures of horses and talentless boybands plastered on them. The floor was plushy white carpet with a fuzzy purple and pink rug shaped like a heart on it. She had a fairly large tv on her dresser on the opposite side of her bed and a desktop computer in the corner. And Riley couldn't believe it, was that...a mini fridge?

"Damn Jazzy, you got the hookup!" Riley exclaimed, he took a running start and plopped on her bed. It was the softest thing he ever laid on. Oh how the other half lives...

"When I said don't touch my stuff, that includes my bed. GET OFF!" Jazmine yelled, she picked up one of the plastic tea cups on the floor and hurled it at Riley's head.  
She missed by a few inches.

"Damn, bad attitude and bad aim." Riley teased. Jazmine got up and stomped down the hallway slamming the door behind her. Riley couldn't help but chuckle.

"RILEY! COME DOWN AND EAT!" The voice of Tom echoed through the house. Riley ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Tom was standing in the kitchen with Jazmine who was clinging to him, Mrs. Dobois was dishing out some goopy brown stuff onto their plates.

"Everyone take a seat!" She ordered, she placed the plates down on the table. She was beaming, looking so proud of the food she had prepared.

"What exactly is this?" Riley asked picking at the goop with his fork.

"It's stewed beef."

"This don't look like no beef I eva had." Riley spat.

"Stop being a jerk and EAT IT!" Jazmine shouted across the table.

Tom and Sarah looked shocked at their daughter's outburst.

"Now Jazmine...It Riley doesn't want it, it's his choice. He's our guest." Tom reasoned trying to calm his 10 year old down. Jazmin'e shoulders slumped and she looked down at her plate. Riley just snickered at the discouraged little gir.

"Yeah Jazmine, Tom's right. I wouldn't eat this shit if I got paid."

Tom looked shocked and Mrs. Dobois looked surprised as well, Jazmine stood up.

"Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes hunny?"

"Can I please be excused? And can Riley go home?" A hopeful Jazmine asked.

"Yes, and no. Apologize to Riley."

"NO!" Jazmine shouted, she rose from the table and stomped up the stairs.

"Damn, the broad must be PMSing."

_Okay, next chapter up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry this took a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad you're all enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks blah blah blah

Chapter two

_Saturday Morning..._

"Morning Riley!" Sarah Dubois chirped as she rummaged around the kitchen cabinets. "How did you sleep last night? I hope you were comfortable."

"Yeah, whatevah. Aye, where's Tom? Tell him I'm ready to take him up his offer. You might want to stay out the family room, I don't want you to see me whip your husband ass at PlayStation too bad."

Sarah's smile fell, "Oh Riley, Tom got called into work early today. A huge lead was found on a case and they needed him in the courtroom. He wanted me to tell you he was SO sorry, he knew how much you were looking forward to spending the weekend with him."

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "Whatevah, it's okay I guess." He said trying his hardest to hide his disappointment. While he wasn't afraid to admit, most of the time he didn't like Tom. But Tom was his only escape from a weekend with , and based off the events from dinner last night, bipolar Jazmine.

Speaking of the young girl, she was at the other end of kitchen seated at the table slurping down some kind of sugary breakfast cereal. Riley's eyes darted over to her, her hair was a frizzy mess and she was wearing a pair of pink pajamas. He walked over and sat down in a chair on the other side of the table.

"Mornin' " Riley said quietly, attempting to start the morning off right. He didn't need this girl to start snapping on him for no reason again. Jazmine just replied with a grunt.

"Yeah whatevah, nigga." Riley mumbled before fixing himself a bowl of cereal. "Last time I try to be nice to yo ass."

"When are you ever nice to me?" Jazmine snapped back. Riley raised his eyebrows in surprise. What had gotten into this girl? And what the hell was her problem?

Sarah stood on the other side of the kitchen obviously uncomfortable. "Why don't you two do something together today? Just because Tom's not here doesn't mean you're weekend can't be fun, Riley. "

Riley grunted and turned his attention back to his cereal.

_Saturday afternoon..._

"YEAH, YEAH. AHH GOT YO ASS AGAIN!" Riley shouted throwing his controller down after winning for the sixth time that afternoon. Jazmine just sighed as she placed her controller on the coffee table, a bored look was plastered on her face.

"Can we play something else now? We've been doing this for hours."

"Psh, you just mad cuz yo ass is losing. YOUNG REEZY BABY!"

Jazmine just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs. I played with you like mommy told me to." She got to her feet and started walking towards the steps.

"Jazmine, wait!" Riley started, Jazmine stopped in mid-step.

"What, Riley?" She asked, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What the HELL is your problem?"

Jazmine turned to face Riley who had an angry scowl on his face, one that almost matched the intensity of Huey's scowl but not quite.

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"Damn, is you stupid? Every since I got here yous been acting like a little bitch." Riley said. Jazmine's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe he talked to her like that!

"Well ever since you got here you've been rude and annoying! You made fun of me and you were rude to my mommy!"

"Well yo momma's cooking sucks ass!" Riley shouted.

"So, that's no reason to be mean to her, especially after her and daddy let you stay here for the weekend." Jazmine stated. Riley sighed and threw his hands into the air.

"I'm eight! Urgh you think a nigga would be able to watch himself!"

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs. We already did what you wanted to do, I'm going to my room."

Riley could feel his teeth start to grind, it happened whenever he got pissed off. As much as he hates to admit defeat, Jazmine wasn't going to budge. Wow, for a second he thought he was meeting someone who was more stubborn than himself, but if he wanted to leave this house at the end of the weekend without getting thrown in jail for murder, he would have to do something he NEVER does...compromise.

"Alright Jazmine." Riley sighed. "What would YOU like to do?"

The little mulatto girl's face lit up, "Really? Ooo let's watch CNN!" She squealed running over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Riley was dumb founded.

"CNN, for real girl? Don't you want to play house or tea party or some other dumb shit like that?"

"Well...A long time ago Huey told me that make believe was dumb and I should do it less because I should be more concerned with the going ons in the world not the nonsense in my head that will never contribute to society...whatever that means." Jazmine sounded slightly hurt.

Riley cocked his head to the side as he looked at the tv. "Do you even know what those guys is talking about?"

"...Not really." Jazmine admitted, "But I figured if I watch, me and Huey will have stuff to talk about and maybe he'll like me more."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Why you tryin to impress Huey with all that political bullshit? I don't understand that nigga at all."

"Well of course, you're no Huey." Jazmine said bitterly.

"AYE, well you ain't either. It's obvious you like the nigga, why don't you just try being youself?"

Jazmine's face turned a slight shade of red. "whu-what do you mean, 'it's obvious'?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "DAMN Jazmine! Can it be anymore obvious? You follow him around twenty foh seven. He tears you down, makes you watch shit like CNN and has made it very obvious he don't like yo ass but you still keep trying. Is that why you was bitchin all weekend? Cuz you had to be stuck with the dumb Freeman brother and not your hero Huey?"

Jazmine was quiet for a few moments, her face was now bright red and her breathing was heavy. Her body was shaking, she looked about ready to cry. Riley stood next to her with a scowl on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"You know what? Whatevah, I don't want to listen to yo ass cry all afternoon. I'm getting my stuff and going home. Grandad keeps a spare key in the planter behind the house."

Riley stomped up the steps and to the guest room, he reached for his things and started throwing them in his bag. A few minutes later Jazmine appeared in the doorway. Her face was red.

"Riley?"

"What chu want?" Riley snapped picking up the bag and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, whatevah." He said trying to move around Jazmine, but she wouldn't budge.

"I didn't mean to be so awful to you this weekend, I was just upset."

Riley could see her eyes start to glaze over, oh lord this girl was going to start bursting into tears again. Riley sighed and just walked over to the bed and sat down. Damn, he couldn't win at all.

"Well what's the matter?" He asked, trying his best to sound concerned.

"Well on Friday at school, Huey said-"

"URGH!" Riley grumbled putting his hands up to his ears. "Jazzy, what's yo obsession with that nigga anyway?"

"I don't know it's just that..."

"Look, Jazmine. I love Huey, almost like a brother. But sometimes you just gotta let things go, Imma tell you right now that nigga ain't gonna budge and you just not the type of girl he goes for."

Jazmine frowned and looked down at her feet. She was silent for a moment before walking over to the bed and plopping down next to Riley.

"But that's why I'm trying to get smarter!" Jazmine said matter-of-factly.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Jazmine, Huey aint interested. But that don't mean you gotsta go around changing yo self for someone who can't appreciate you for who you is."

Jazmine exhaled, she was surprised that Riley could be so...sensitive. Kind of. The situation was making Riley uncomfortable, he wasn't really the one to give advice.

"You mean that?" Jazmine asked, she looked hopeful.

"Well sure! I'm sure someone would want yo goofy ass one day. You only ten girl, not forty. And besides, Huey mega akward when it comes to girls. I honestly think the nigga is gay. I mean he got a pretty girl throwing herself at him and he just ignore her."

A small grin formed on Jazmine's face, "You think I'm pretty Riley?"

Oh crap, Riley didn't know how to get himself out of it. There was no denying what he just said, so he might as well try to talk his way out of it.

"Well, I mean. You okay looking, nothing like the bitches I mess with."

Jazmine frowned, "Do you think Huey doesn't like me because he thinks I'm not pretty?"

Riley could actually feel his heart start to hurt, Jazmine was really stuck on his whack ass brother.

"Nah, Huey can be an ass but he ain't shallow or nothing."

"Oh."

Riley studied Jazmine for a moment, she was slumped over and looking pretty pathetic right now. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she even had a bit of snot coming down from her nose. Jazmine sniffled.

"Do you think maybe he doesn't like me because he likes another girl?"

Riley was starting to get annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You just ain't his type."

"Do you think Huey ever kissed a girl?"

How the hell was he supposed to know that?

"I don't know! I told you I think the nigga is gay!"

Jazmine chuckled a bit. "Well then, I guess if that's true he would never like me."

Riley sighed, "Jazmine. I don't know why you do this to yourself, you smart, you got looks and all that other bullshit that's supposed to matter. Just because one nigga turns you down don't mean you ain't worth nothing. Damn."

Jazmine eyes light up. "So you do think I'm pretty?" She giggled a bit.

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." No need to lie about it.

Jazmine's cheeks turned red and she was silent for a second.

"Have you ever kissed a girl Riley?" Jazmine asked quietly, her eyes on the younger Freeman brother.

Riley was baffled, the truthful response would have been 'no' but he was supposed to be Young Reezy, a playa,he couldn't say he hadn't,what would that have done to his image?

"Uh...well yeah, lot's a times." Riley lied, his voice was shakey. "It's not really a huge thing."

Jazmine closed her eyes and smiled, "Ooo, Riley tell me what it's like."

"What?"

"Kissing someone!"

Riley's eyes widened and his voice started shaking even more.

"Well...it's uhh. You just go...I guess."

Jazmine looked disappointed, "That doesn't sound very romantic.."

"Well I don't know, I can't just-"

Riley was cut off by Jazmine's lips smacking into his. He was stunned for a few seconds before kissing back. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but to Riley something felt oddly...right. He never looked at Jazmine as a romantic interest, just as the goofy little girl who swooned over her brother. But he realized the fire the little girl possessed. She had an attitude as bad as his, usually it annoyed him when girls were too outspoken, but he was down with this.

Jazmine quickly pulled away and turned her head in the other direction. Riley felt his face heat up, he was at a loss for words.

"Well...You just go, right?" Jazmine asked a stunned Riley.

"Yea...Yeah." Riley stuttered.

"Well." Jazmine started "Might as well let you finish packing your stuff." With that she got up and walked out the room. Riley sat on the bed and touched his lips. Him and Jazmine? Really? He looked at his suitcase and then back at the door, he had a feeling he wasn't going to go anywhere.

_Sunday morning..._

It was around ten thirty when the doorbell rang, Huey and Grandad were on the front steps of the Dubois house ready to pick up Riley. Sarah stood next to Jazmine as she handed Riley his bag.

"SO glad you could stay with us, hope you had a good time!" Sarah exclaimed. Jazmine just stood behind her mother blushing. Riley stood looking at her awkwardly.

"Bye Riley." Jazmine whispered softly, Riley just nodded his head and waved. Huey looked at the two strangely, he knew something was up. After goodbyes were said the the three walked back across the street, Huey leaned over and asked his brother,

"Hey man, what went on there over the weekend? You and Jazmine were acting too weird."

Riley just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Nothing really."

"You sure?" Huey asked, obviously not believing his younger brother.

"Yeah," Riley said quickly, he turned back to take one last look at the Dubois house before heading inside and smirked.

"Whens the next time you and Grandad got to go away for the weekend?I wouldn't mind staying with the Dubois again."

_So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, this was my first attempt at a Riley/Jazmine fic and a Boondocks fic in general, hope you enjoyed. Review!_


End file.
